


shut up

by piscough



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscough/pseuds/piscough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Man, your life is definitely filled with novel-like moments!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr. thanks to mecchaa because i totally ship them now.

**shut up**

* * *

 

Mayuzumi likes reading light novels, but what else is new.

Seriously, though, he likes it, he believes that it helps him to improve his focus. But it never works whenever Hayama is around. Especially when he is around and he starts to babble. He’s always their ecstatic whirlwind, anyway, and definitely like, the king of all attention seekers.

"—that’s why my friend and I were at this party, and the house had a treadmill inside. So, all the kids were inside playing on the treadmill and I got dared to lay down on it and it was on 14! But it was fuuuuuun, believe me, I even ended up with a 20 cm scratch up my back!"

Nebuya deadpans. “ _What the actual fuck_.”

"Dude, it was hilarious!”

Nebuya can only roll his eyes before walking towards his locker and getting changed. Mibuchi chuckles saying something about Kou-chan’s being too cute to be getting a 20 cm scratch.

"Aw, Reo-nee, you really are an angel!” and the corners of Hayama’s mouth kick upwards and Mayuzumi hates his dimples passionately, he _really_ does.

Akashi sighs, because his life is so very difficult sometimes. “Let’s just start the practice.” He says, walking out of the locker room.

Mayuzumi growls, looks at his novel, and winces. This, for some reason, is charming? Because he like, can’t even finish reading any page, any sentence, any _word_.

_Big surprise._

* * *

 

Hayama runs into Mayuzumi on his way home. There’s a moment where, for a flash of an instant, Mayuzumi’s actually trying to avoid him, and there’s a smile on Hayama’s face, toothy and wide and just _annoying_ , and Mayuzumi still hates his dimples.

"Oh." Mayuzumi stops in front of him, a novel in his hand, expression carefully blank, "You.”

"Me." Hayama chirps, grinning widely, "Dude, you probably won’t believe this, but I managed to spot you the second I exited the school building. I’m awesoooome!”

"Really?" he glances at his left, at some unknown point, annoyed, "I’m almost impressed."

"Man," Hayama gasps dramatically, "try and contain your excitement!"

"What do you want?"

"Me? I’m on my way home, of course!" he replies cheerfully, then adds, "By all means, buddy, let’s walk home together!"

"I’ll pass." Mayuzumi snorts, doesn’t think and just walks towards the school gate. "And I’m not your friend."

"It’s getting really hard to pretend that it’s endearing!" Hayama snickers, he pretends he isn’t crushed, and walks next to him, "I can tell you a story."

"Shut up."

"Have you ever heard a story about a mom and her curious child?"

"Just die." Mayuzumi says bluntly, he side-eyes him as they walk. "I told you to shut up."

"Meanie!" but Hayama won’t listen, anyway, and he just starts blabbering like an oblivious little kid. The bastard. “So, this child asks his mother why are some her hairs turning grey. And the mother tries to use this occasion to teach her child and says that it’s because every bad action of his will turn one of her hairs grey. Then—”

Mayuzumi growls, tightening his grip on his novel. This brat won’t stop talking or listen to his words, will he? Because apparently he was born brainless. “Seriously.”

"—the child replies innocently —"

“God.”

"That’s right! Oh my _God_! Now I know why grandmother has only grey hairs on—" Hayama’s mouth moves wordlessly because Mayuzumi like, leans closer, too close. “What the hell—”

Mayuzumi drags his face over Hayama’s quickly, “Hayama,” he murmurs, his palm brushes through Hayama’s hair, cradling the back of his head as he straightens, “shut up.” Then he kisses him, hard.

When they pull away, Hayama freezes and Mayuzumi deadpans.

He gags and says nothing about the abrupt action; Mayuzumi suspects the silence won’t last long.

After an awkward pause, he starts, “That—” he should be freaking out. But he kind of is. “You’re hilarious!”

"My apologies." Mayuzumi snaps flatly, and starts to walk again. He flips his novel open. "I’ll do better next time."

" _Dammit_ ," Hayama, the brat, actually has the audacity to look amused, laughing. _Laughing_. He trails after him. “Your life is definitely filled with novel-like moments!”

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
